Trick Or Treat...Starring The Chibi Z Gang
by Prince Vegeta
Summary: Everyone's been CHIBINIZED!!!...Does that word exist???Anyway,time to go trick or treating!!


Trick Or Treat...Starring The Chibi Z Gang  
  
Authors Note:FINALLY a funny story not totally about Vegeta. Im gonna get   
the ages settled...  
  
Goku:7 yr.  
Vegeta:9 yr.  
Chi Chi:7 yr.  
Bulma:8 yr.  
Piccolo:9 yr.  
Krillin:8 yr.  
  
Anyway on w/ the story.  
  
  
"It's halloween!!!" Chibi Goku shouted in Chibi Vegeta's ear.  
  
"You baka. STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!!!!" he shouted back.  
  
"What are you gonna be??"Chibi Goku asked him.  
  
"I am not gonna wear some stupid costume." Chibi Vegeta replied.  
  
"I guess you dont want candy then..."   
  
"Where are the costumes???"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Come on. You have to wear a costume." Chibi Chi Chi said.  
  
"No." Chibi Piccolo said pouting like a little kid.  
  
"Please??" asked Chibi Bulma.  
  
"ALLRIGHT!!! Just get off my case!!" shouted Chibi Piccolo.  
  
Back at Goku's...  
  
"Look at me!!" Chibi Goku yelled.  
  
"You dressed up as a bunny??????" Chibi Vegeta asked."HAHAHAHAHA!!! You baka!  
!!!!!HAHAHAHA!!!!!!"  
  
"But it's cute..."Chibi Goku said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Go get a costume and put it on." Chibi Goku said.  
  
"Just as long as I get candy."  
  
While Vegeta went to pick his costume,Piccolo had gotten his.  
  
"Show us your costume!!" Chibi Bulma and Chi Chi yelled.  
  
"Im not coming out!!" Chibi Piccolo yelled back agitated.  
  
"I'll come in there and tickle you."Chibi Bulma said.  
  
"All right." he said coming out."Just dont laugh."  
  
They stared in shock at him.  
  
"Why in the name of Kami did you dress up as Britney Spears??"Chibi Chi Chi  
asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"It was the only costume left in the store."he said.  
  
They burst out laughing.   
  
"I'll put my costume on now." said Chibi Chi Chi.  
  
Chibi Vegeta had arrived at the costume shop.  
  
"The only 2 costumes left are this Tuxedo Mask and Charlie Brown costumes."  
said the clerk.  
  
"Just give me the Tuxedo one."  
  
Chibi Vegeta flew back and put it on.   
  
"Can I see now??"Chibi Goku asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah,yeah. Whatever."Chibi Vegeta said coming out. He was wearing the  
costume holding a cane in one hand and a rose in the other. He could'nt wear  
the hat b/c it kept falling off his hair.  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA BE TUXEDO MASK???HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"What's so funny???"Chibi Vegeta asked.  
  
"Chibi Bulma's gonna be Sailor Moon."  
  
"Great..."Chibi Vegeta said agitated."Anyone that dares to say we're a couple  
will be vaporized in an instant."  
  
So then they left to meet Chibi Bulma,Chibi Chi Chi,and Chibi Piccolo down   
the street.  
  
"Hey guys!!!"Chibi Chi Chi yelled. She was dressed up as a fairy princess.  
  
"Hiya Chibi Chi Chi."Chibi Goku said."Is Chibi Krillin here yet."  
  
"He should be here soon."said Chibi Bulma in her Sailor Moon costume.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU CHIBI PICCOLO????O MY KAMI!!!!I THINK  
I BUSTED A GUT!!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"Chibi Vegeta yelled.  
  
"....."  
  
"Why are you dressed up as Britney Spears???"asked Chibi Goku while Chibi   
Vegeta is still on the ground laughing.  
  
"Dont ask..."was the reply.  
  
"Chibi Vegeta,get over it!"Chibi Bulma yelled at the still laughing saiya-jin  
prince.Then she noticed his costume.  
  
"You dressed up as Tuxedo Mask?!?!COOL!!!I should've brought my dads black  
cat and put a moon sticker on his head.Did you dress up like him for me???  
That was so sweet of you Chibi Veggie!"she said really happy.  
  
"No I did not do it for you now SHUT UP WO-...er...girl."Chibi Vegeta said.  
  
Then Chibi Krillin arrived.   
  
"Why in the name of Kami are you dressed up as Charlie Brown????"asked Chibi  
Chi Chi.  
  
"It was the only costume left at the store."Chibi Krillin said.  
  
Chibi Vegeta took one look at Chibi Britney...I mean Piccolo and burst out   
laughing AGAIN. When Chibi Krillin saw what he was laughing at he did the  
same.   
  
"Lets go guys!!"Chibi Chi Chi said. They all followed her to the first house.  
  
"Trick or treat!!"they all yelled as the person opened the door.  
  
"Well hello there!! What nice costumes!! Heres some candy for all of you!!"  
she said giving them each a candy bar.  
  
"Thats all we get?!?!"Chibi Vegeta said after leaving.  
  
"Dont worry.We're going to go to more houses.By the end of the night we'll   
have tons of candy." Chibi Bulma said walking beside him.  
  
They walked up to the next house and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Trick or treat!!"they all yelled.  
  
"Hey! You all have nice costumes. Heres some candy." The 13 year old said   
having been expecting them."Awww. Look at the cute Sailor Moon and Tuxedo   
Mask couple."she said mocking Chibi Vegeta.  
  
Of course then he got furious. Chibi Vegeta shot a ki blast at her. It was   
about to hit when it stopped turned around,and hit Chibi Vegeta.  
  
"How did you do that???" asked Chibi Goku.  
  
"My name's Prince Vegeta. Im the author of this fic.I can make anything I  
want happen." said Prince Vegeta.  
  
"Can you get me a better costume???" Chibi Piccolo asked.  
  
"No. You're stuck w/ it."  
  
W/ that they left for the next house.  
  
"Trick or treat!!" they yelled when the door opened.  
  
"Yea,yea. Here's your candy."Vegeta said giving them all candy.  
  
After they left Vegeta went back to watching TV.  
  
"Those kids sure did look familiar..."Vegeta said to himself.  
  
"How much longer do I have to go through this."Chibi Piccolo said to himself.  
Of course Chibi Goku heard him w/ his saiya-jin hearing.  
  
"Why are you here anyway???You dont eat candy."Chibi Goku asked.  
  
"Bulma said if I gave her all my candy,she would give me a jug of water."  
Chibi Piccolo explained.  
  
At the next house...  
  
"Trick or treat!!!"they yelled.   
  
"Oh hello!! You all look so fab!! Heres some candy for you!!"the blonde said.  
  
"Hurry up Serena!!I wanna go trick or treating now!!!"Rini yelled.  
  
"Ok,ok. Let me give these kids some candy first."Serena yelled back."I really  
like your costume kid." she said pointing at Chibi Bulma. Then they left.  
  
They walked down to the next house.Chibi Vegeta was deep in thought.He did'nt  
notice that Bulma was holding his hand till he looked down.  
  
"Hey!!!Leggo girl!!"he yelled. They got to the next house.  
  
"Trick or treat!!!!"  
  
"Hello!!Heres your candy!!Awwww.Look at the cute Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask  
couple.Hee hee hee!!"she said. After that Chibi Vegeta had her gone faster   
than Chibi Goku can eat. Then he took all her candy,but noone else knew that.  
Then they went to some more houses,but those were pretty normal.  
  
"I thought that would never end."Chibi Piccolo said taking off his wig.  
  
"MMMM.This is good."said Chibi Goku.  
  
They were all at Goku's house eating candy.  
  
"How'd I get this stupid toy ring???O well. I'll just give it to someone."  
  
"Hey,do you want this stupid ring???I dont want it."Chibi Vegeta asked  
Chibi Bulma.  
  
"O thanks Chibi Veggie!!!You're so sweet!!!"she said taking the ring.  
  
"Uh..whatever." he said.  
  
The End  



End file.
